A little Lemonparty
by CuriousReader-0-0
Summary: Little Bilingual Lemonparty I'll take requests, BUT this is my first time writing in English so please show mercy if it doesnt fit your flavor. I am going to write in both english and maybe german, and I'll take requests in both languages.
1. Chapter 1

Little Bilungual Lemonparty

I'll take requests, BUT this is my first time writing in English so please show mercy if it doesnt fit your flavor.

I am going to write in both english and german, and I'll take requests in both languages.

Some Infos and Rules:

please give a proper description of your Cat

I suck at writing more than two cats, so please dont request threesome or something like that

you can request canon Charakters but you havent to.

Sooo

Request:

Cat 1(Name, age, Clan, Charakter) :

Cat 2(Name, age, Clan, Charakter) :

Clan? :

Rape / Love / Lust / LoveLust? :

Setting :

Short Summary :

Pregnant? :

Note :


	2. Example

Nightfall x Skyfur [lust]

Setting: Thunderclan forest

Story: Skyfur and Nightfall want to meet at night to get rid of Skyfurs heat

Nightfall drew a paw over his ear. -Why does it takes her so long to wash herself? We didn`t have a whole night to foul around!- he thought angerly and stood up -well, it seems I have to punish her- he smirked at the tought of teasing her. He walked clamly pass the warriors den "I'm at the clearing my dear" he anounced loud enough to be heard inside. Then he turns around and padded right out of the camp. Some toms watched him a bit confused and shocked there heads as he passed them at the camp entrace. As he walked thru the forest he smelled something strange. He ran over to some bushes and hide to see whats at the clearing behind them. As he saw his mate Skyfur pleasuring herself he gasped for air -W-why? How did she went here without my knowing? She must be punished!- the thought confused and angry. He jumped right in front of her. She let out a small gasp of surprise and set down. "O-Oh... Nightfall, my dear... I-I thought ..." she tried to explain but he just purred amused "Don't be so shy my love" he purred and rubbed his tail at her chin "Just let me help you with your bad, bad heat" he wispered softly. A little shiver went down her back as she twitched her ear "Don`t play with me as if I was a little Kit!" she murmured playful. He stroke his Tail over her core "But I like it, you're my little kitty cat" he purred seductive. Skyfur rolled over onto her back "Okay.. Master" she laught softly. He stoke rhythmical over her wet core and eared moans of pleasure "More! Please, stop teasing me like that!" she wimpered and meowed desperatly "Just for you my love" he smirked and pluged his tail sofly into her core. She moaned in pleasure and pain as his longfured black tail went deeper into her core and moved rapitly. Nightfall leaned over her shivering body and liked her cheek "The real pleasure comes right now" he purred and took away his tail. He rolled her onto her belly and laught lightly "You`re much lighter then I expected" he giggled which she acknowledged with an annoyed snort. "Hey! don`t be peeved! Thats a compliment" he liked her ear softly. She sigh and got into hunting crouch. Nightfall mounted her and teased her core with his fully erect member. A shiver ran down her spine and she hissed uncomfortably "Don`t tease me!" He giggled angain and pluged his long big member into her tight core "Ah..." she moaned happily and bucked back, much to Nightfalls delight. He clawed the ground beside her shoulders and grabbed her scruff. He groaned as he went faster and more rought. She started to wimper in pain and overwhelming pleasure. He cum into her hot core and moaned loudly what made her cum too. Both panted a few heartbeats before Nightfall stood um and began to goom himself. Skyfur rolled onto her back and rolled around happily "We have to do this every heat, haven`t we?" she asked amused and watched him grooming himself. He smirked and licked her belly "As you wish my love, I defenitly would like to" he wispered seductivly.


	3. Announcement

I have to thank the Guest who wrote the first review, but sadly I can't write this Story. I tried my best and wrote like 10 "test stories" but I wasn't successful.

I can not write stories where more than 2 Cats act, I simply can't. I'm still learning english and can't find fitting words easily.

Sincerely CuriousReader-0-0-


	4. Cedar x Owl lovelust by Cinder

My first request made by a Guest called Cinder, I hope you and everybody else enjoys it :)

PS: Never ever request something with more than 2 Cats, that's way to complicated for me, but I tried my Best ;)

Owlstorm x Cedarthorn [Love/Lust]

Setting: Cinderclan forest and clearing

Story: Cedarthorn loves Owlstorm and wants to be his mate

Cedarthorn shook her head and trotted to the Warriors den "O-Owlstorm? C-Can I talk with you p-please?" A longfurred light brown tabby tom slipped out of the den "Yes?" he tilted his white marked head "What is it Cedarthorn?"

The dark brown and black tabby she-cat flinched "Would you like to.. err... go hunting with me?" she asked nervously.

He smiled gently "Sure, why didn't you ask earlier? I waited for you since sun high" he purred and licked her shoulder friendly.

Cedarthorn shivered and tried to keep calm "Okay ... lets go" she trotted out side the Camp walls and sat down. Nervously she started to knead the ground and a shiver ran down her spine *He waited for me ... maybe he loves me too..* she thought happily.

After a few more heartbeats Owlstorm sat down next to her "Would you like to go the the clearing?" he asked and walked pass her.

She nodded and tilted her head "Owlstorm ... do you ever think of ... a mate or kits?" she asked and walked beside him to the clearing.

"Sometimes ... but I guess no she-cat loves me at the time ..." he confessed and shook his head "Well..." Cedarthorn said shyly "I love you"

Owlstorm raised his head with joy "Really? Because ... I love you too" he hummed and licked her ear.

Cedarthorns ear twitched and she meowed amused. Owlstorm giggeled and looked around "A race to the clearing, the winner got a free wish" he meowed and nuzzled her snout.

She nodded and raced forward "Hey! Thats not fair!" Owlstorm growled and tried to catch up to her.

Cedarthorn raced across the forest, scarring every prey nearby.

"First!" she yowled as she stumbeled thru some bushes. Laying on her side she panted heavy "I'm the winner" she laught as Owlstorm sat next to her.

Owlstorm just chuckled and licked his paws "Whats your wish, my dear?" he purred and nudged her onto her paws.

She smiled widely and purred loudly "I wish you to be my mate" Owlstorm purred even louder "Sure!" he licked her cheek gently.

Owlstorm looked down abashed "Would you... like to ... make it official?" he looked down his belly , seeing his errection.

Cedarthron shivered as she saw his member "S..sure" she meowed quietly and rolled onto her back to show her heat-swollen core "as you see... I would like to" she purred seducivly.

Owlstorm couldn't turn his gaze away from his new mate's body "You're gorgeous!" he meowed in awe.

Cedarthron just chuckled and turned around, laying on her paws "Do you want to mate me?" she asked and purred loudly "definitely"

"Well then..." she lifed her rear "make me yours" Owlstorm mounted her and put his fully errected member inside her core

"Ahh!" Cedarthorn moaned in pain and struggeled to break free "Don't move" Owlstorm meowed and grabbed her scruff "that'll make it more painful" Cedarthorn just wimpered and nodded.

She relaxed a bit and get used to this new feeling inside of her. Owlstrom began to move slowly and moaned softly "Isn't it good?" Owlstorm asked and thrusted faster.

Cedarthorn just nodded, overwhelmed by this great feeling. Both moaned in bliss as he went faster again. "Mhhh... more..." Cedarthorn moaned as in trance. Owlstrom nodded slightly and thrusted even roughter.

Owlstrom hissed "I-I'm cumming" Cedarthron nodded and purred lightly.

Owlstrom came right after his mate and collapsed on top of her. He stood up and eyed his exhausted mate "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. She nodded and stood up. She licked his cheek "I love you" he smiled "I love you too"

...


	5. (German) Feuer x Sand (love) by clappy

Herzlichen Dank an clappy für den Auftrag. Ich hoffe das Ergebnis gefällt dir :)

PS: Sorry wenn's irgendwie plump klingt, ich hab einfach nicht die passenden Worte gefunden um das "romantischer" oder so zu beschreiben

(Ger) Feuer x Sand love (by clappy)

Es war ein angenehmer Blattgrüne morgen und die Luft war klar und warm. Sandsturm hob ihren Kopf und sah sich im Kriegerbau um. Bis auf wenige Krieger hatte Feuerherz wohl schon alle losgeschickt.

Sie seufze "Ach Feuerherz du Mäusehirn" Sie stand auf und putzte sich die Moosfetzen aus dem Fell. Sie wusste sie war rollig, das war auch schon einigen Katern aufgefallen, nur leider nicht Feuerherz.

Sandsturm trat aus dem Kriegerbau und sah sich um. Schnell entdeckte sie Feuerherz am Frischbeutehaufen genüsslich eine Maus am verzehren. Sofort sprang sie zu ihm "Guten Morgen Liebster" schnurrte sie und setzte sich neben sie "Oh! Guten Morgen" miaute er etwas erschrocken "Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen sehen" schnurrte er belustigt und leckte ihre Wange.

Sie schnurrte lauter "Möchtest du mit mir jagen gehen?" fragte sie freundlich und wand ihren Schweif um seinen "Gerne" schnurrte Feuerherz und stand auf.

Sandsturm ging mit hocherhobenem Schweif vor raus und gab Feuerherz somit gute Sicht auf ihre Scheide. Feuerherz legte irritiert den kopf schief. Er fühlte wie Er erregter wurde und schnurrte tiefer "Das machst du mit Absicht, gib's zu" schnurrt er beleidigt und stieß sie sanft mit dem Kopf nach vorne.

Sie kicherte und drehte sich um "Ach wie kommst du drauf?" lachte sie und strich mit ihrem Schweif über einen Rücken. Feuerherz leckte ihr sanft über die Wange und ging weiter "Komm, ich glaub ich kann dir mit deinem 'Problem' helfen" schnurrte er und strich im vorbei gehen sachte mit dem Schweif über ihre Hüfte.

Sandsturm sprang ihm nach wie eine Schülerin auf der ersten Jagd. "Wo sollen wir denn hin?" fragte er liebevoll und legte den Kopf schief "kurz vorm Zweibeinerort ist eine schöne bequeme Lichtung" schnurrte Sandsturm und ging etwas schneller. Feuerherz nickte und schnurrte in ihr Ohr "Dann komm Liebste, ich kann's kaum erwarten"

Mit einem leichten Schauder der Vorfreude rannten beide durch den Wald und blieben erst auf der Lichtung stehen. Feuerherz sah sich neugierig um und legte sich entspannt auf die Seite "Du hast recht, es ist hier sehr bequem" schnurrte er.

Sandsturm nickte und schnippte mit dem Schweif. "Wolltest du mir nicht mit was helfen?" Schnurrte sie gespielt beleidigt und leckte über seinen Bauch. Feuerherz lachte leise und stand auf "Kätzinnen" seufze er belustigt und leckte über seine Schulter.

Sandsturm kauerte sich ungeduldig hin und wischte mit dem Schweif über den Boden. Feuerherz wusste genau wie erregt er ist, und das Sandsturm es auch war, aber er wollte es nicht hektisch angehen. Sandsturm hingegen war ungeduldig und wünschte sich einfach etwas Spaß mit ihrem Gefährten.

"Ach Feuerherz, hör doch auf mich so hin zu halten... das macht keinen Spaß" knurrte sie beleidigt und beobachte wie er langsam um sie herum ging und hinter ihr stehen blieb. Er drückte sanft ihren Schweif weg und kauerte sich über sie, sein Penis nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt "das tut erst etwas weh, aber es wird besser, vertrau mir" schnurrte er leise und packte sie sanft im Nackenfell.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drang er langsam in sie ein und nahm ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Sie winselte leise und kniff die Augen zusammen. Feuerherz bewegte sich langsam und gleichmäßig rein und raus. Sandsturm hatte sich vom ersten Schmerz erholt und fing an leise zu stöhnen.

"Ohh...Schneller..." stöhnte sie schwach woraufhin er langsam schneller und gröber wurde. Sandsturm stöhnte immer lauter und auch Feuerherz stöhnte leise.

Feuerherz ließ ihr Nackenfell los "I..Ich komme ... fast" stöhnte er leise und wurde langsamer. Sandsturm schnurrte schwach "komme bitte in mir Liebster" Feuerherz sah sie verblüfft an, nickte aber glücklich "Mit Vergnügen"

Feuerherz bewegte sich wieder schneller in ihr und stöhnte immer abgehackter. Sandsturm atmete ebenfalls flacher und drückte ihre Hüften zurück um ihn tiefer zu lassen.

"S...Sandsturm ... ich..." Feuerherz kam mit einem lauten stöhnen in ihr. Sandsturm kam ebenfalls und stöhnte erschöft auf.

"Ich Liebe dich Sandsturm" schnurrte Feuerherz sanft und half ihr aufzustehen. "Ich Liebe dich auch Feuerherz" hauchte sie und lehnte sich sanft an ihn und sog seinen vertrauten duft ein.


End file.
